


Halloween Special UnderTale 2018 Addition

by Yunita_Misaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Candy. . ., F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Role Play (ish), Rough Oral Sex, STILL really bad at making tags -;, Sans is self conscious, Sensitivity, Smut, Touch-Starved, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunita_Misaki/pseuds/Yunita_Misaki
Summary: Happy Halloween! Now, as much as I love tricks I thought to give you all a little "Trick and Treat" so enjoy ^_-" uh. . .when you said i'd be 'hangin out' with ya for halloween this ain't rlly what i had 'n mind. . ." Sans let out a deep nervous chuckle as he was hanging bare from the side of your door held up by a hook and string tied around his spine down to his pelvic bone. Beads of blue sweat started to form on his skull and you wouldn't have seen it from afar but since you were up close you could see that he was shivering slightly. . . and you weren't going to lie... .it was pretty hot. . . .





	Halloween Special UnderTale 2018 Addition

 

 

 

 

" uh. . .when ya said i'd be 'hangin out' with ya for halloween this ain't rlly what i had 'n mind. . ." Sans let out a deep nervous chuckle as he was hanging bare from the side of your door held up by a hook and string tied around his spine down to his pelvic bone. Beads of blue sweat started to form on his skull and you wouldn't have seen it from afar but since you were up close you could see that he was shivering slightly. . . and you weren't going to lie... .it was pretty hot. Letting out your own chuckle of amusement you stepped closer only inches away from the skeleton who was now only technically taller than you because of his elevation 's face. You caress your hand on the side of his warm blue tainted cheek bone causing him to shutter before you reply in an honestly to innocent voice for the mood,

"~Well if I'm going tibia-nest. . . " You couldn't stop the grin spreading on your face as you carried on with your cocky remark, "I  _did_ say I needed some help with decorating and. .  ." You lean in close enough that you're not even an inch away from your lover's face before nuzzling his cheek and whisper, " I'm kinda jealous that I can't hang you up like this  _every_ year . . ." You have to fight yourself from laughing at the reaction you got from Sans as he jerked back in embarrassment.

"you. . .can't be serious right?" He started to squirm feeling a bit uncomfortable. " . . .ya know there ain't much appealin' bout a ol' bag a' bones like me. . .right?" He quickly mutters looking away not making eye contact. . .Oh my god .. .. HES ADORABLE!

You can't help but giggle at how easily flustered he's gotten and your voice doesn't do much to hide that fact."Are you kidding me Sans. . .? You're the most  _handsome and funniest_ skeleton I've ever met and. . ." You drag your finger down his ribs as he shuddered slightly leaning into your touch, "Nuh uh uh. . . " You slowly take your hand away and Sans frowns his (Skeletal???) brow in confusion. "Decorations don't move . . ." 

Sans couldn't stop himself from the joke that escaped his mouth, "Well they do if you 'turn them on'. . . " You and him share a quick laugh as you nudge him in the arm for the bad pun and he gave you a lopsided grin in return. You had to stop yourself from punning him back trying to keep your seductive demeanor to the best of your abilities. The sound of children chattering among themselves in the distance jolting you back into reality.

Smirking at Sans you give him a quick wink and a thumbs up before dashing into the house to go scavenging for your Halloween costume. (So much for that seductive demeanor. . .) You  _where_ right! This was gonna be a great Halloween after all!

 

 

**Very Short Time Skip Of You Trying To Find Your Costume Cuz I'm Too Lazy To Write It**

Coming back out of the house in a witch hat and a black blanket tied around your neck as a cape (Only the highest of quality costume content :p) with a bucket of candy in your hands you where somewhat shocked to find the kids climbing on Sans and playing with his limbs like he was a jungle-jim. . .and to your amusement, he did not look to happy about the attention he was receiving nor the source of where/whom it was coming from. In fact, he actually looked quite terrified. At least he was actually doing his best not to move nor look alive for the kids' sakes. . .and honestly it would have fooled you otherwise. Luckily for him, the children seemed to finally notice you or the candies prescience because they stopped almost immediately and jumped off of poor Sans and came bolting towards you. It took everything you had not to jump out of the way and control yourself.

The children basically all shouted at the top of their lungs, "TRICK OR TREAT!" and you could have sworn your ears were ringing but only chuckled at the adorable children and called them out by costume and didn't fail to comment as you gave them there treats. "Ok let's see what we got here. . . .Spiderman nice choice . . . Mario god I love those games. . . Oh and are you, Harley Quinn! . . .isn't she a bit old for you to be wearing her outfit?" You tried not to question it too much as you tossed the candy in their bags as quickly as you could so you could get back to your .. .more important business.. . after you smiled and told them Happy Halloween as they left Sans was quick to wine in complaint from you 'taking to long'. You couldn't really blame him though . . . you most likely would have done the same in his position .. .

. .. .(Honestly, this all sounds like shit so I stopped but if you like it I'll continue;-; )


End file.
